Colour My Black Heart
by Emmydoos
Summary: My Chelsea/Vaughn story. My first story so please read. Hope you enjoy it! Emily xxx :


My Chelsea and Vaughn story.

Chapter 1- The move

Chelsea's POV:

My mum and I lived in the city. It was horrible. I longed for the feel of nature but all I got was pollution. So when I woke up this morning I knew I had to leave the city as soon as possible. My mum was still asleep so I quickly got dressed and went to the paper shop. I sat on the bench outside of the shop with a pen. I was circling the places I could go that had wide open places. I went back to my house and saw my mum sitting at the table drinking coffee. I thought to myself it's now or never.

"Morning mum. Did you have a nice sleep?" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah it was ok." She replied.

"Mum, I've made up my mind and nothing you will say will stop me. I going to move out maybe today or tomorrow." I said.

"What? You're just going to leave me!" She bellowed.

I winced but continued. "Mum I can't stay here; if I do I'm going to die. I've found a place that sounds perfect and I'm going to ring up about it." I said quickly.

Before she could stop me I ran and got the phone and locked myself in my bedroom with the newspaper. I rang the place and they answered on the first ring.

"Hello! Please tell me you want to be the new rancher for our town." The voice pleaded.

"Urm... Yes I was ringing up about that." I said in a kind voice.

"Finally! There is a boat coming here from the city if you can get there in time talk to George. l He will get you a ticket and everything." She said in a rush.

"The boat leaves in an hour so be there, bye!" She said before hanging up. I sat on my bed in a daze for a minute before I frantically grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing. After half an hour I was ready. I had everything I needed. I wrote mum a letter saying i was going and then quickly ran out of the house. I called a taxi and went to the dock. I got there with three minutes to spare. I though the money at the taxi man and got my stuff out of the boot. I ran shouting George but no one responded. I finally rounded the corner to see a middle aged man.

"George?" I asked.

"Yep. You must be Chelsea." He said.

"Yeah. Do you have the stuff?" I said.

"Yes, here you go. Quickly now!" He said pointing at the boat.

I ran for the boat and got there in time. I gave the man the details and boarded the boat.

I found my room. It was quite cosy and reminded me of my bedroom at home. I set my suitcase down and went to sleep. I only slept for what felt like a while but were actually a couple of hours. It was now four in the morning so I went to the blue and white bathroom to freshen up. I got changed and left my room to explore the boat as not so many people were out of their rooms. I went to the restaurant and grabbed a bread roll and some butter for breakfast. I also got some orange juice and sat outside looking out to sea. It was quite peaceful outside so I closed my eyes and breathed the salted breeze. Then I felt something uncomfortable and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw a dark figure looking in my direction. I got nervous and clutched my bag closer to me just in case. I went back to more room quickly when I saw the person stand and walk slowly in my direction. I locked my door behind me and laid on my bed as sleep took over me.

I woke to the sound of the boat creaking. I heard screams and jumped to my feet. I grabbed my purse and put important things in there. I opened the door and ran to the restaurant to look outside. The boat was sinking. People were running franticly around me but I just stood there staring. Someone grabbed my shoulder and put a life jacket on me. It was the person from earlier.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Vaughn. Come on we have to get you out of here." He said reluctantly.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"Leave it." He said dragging my outside into the storm. There was a huge crash of thunder and a flash of lighting before the world went black.

* * *

Please be kind because it is my first story. Please rate and review! :)

Emily


End file.
